darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
816
Count Petofi causes Jamison to become possessed by David Collins. Synopsis : Barnabas Collins has come back to the past to save the lives of two people in the future, but for him there will be neither present nor future, for he is the captive of Count Petofi, and the four walls of his coffin have become his prison. Aristede and Count Petofi chain Barnabas's coffin, with Petofi vowing not to release the vampire until he agrees to take him to the future. Meanwhile, Jamison wakes up and tells Nora to call Quentin, startling her by insisting that his name is David, Nora's name is Amy, and that they must contact Quentin by the telephone. Tim Shaw returns to Collinwood, looking for the Hand. Nora cries and tells him that Jamison took it away from her. When Tim goes to see Jamison, Quentin stops him, and tells him that Jamison no longer has it. Quentin asks Tim about his lady friend Amanda, and suggests that Tim ask Aristede where the Hand is, and that he will find Aristede at the mill. David tells Quentin he is now dead like him. Quentin seeks Barnabas's help. Tim holds Aristede at gunpoint and demands the Hand, threatening to kill him for how he treated Amanda. Petofi shows Tim the Hand, which is now successfully reattached. Tim warns Petofi that he will never be happy until he has taken revenge on Trask and Evan. Petofi senses that two visitors are approaching and dismisses Aristede. Barnabas's coffin is now at the mill. Quentin arrives carrying an unconscious Jamison, who is now claiming to be David Collins. Quentin demands that Petofi cure Jamison, pointing out that Petofi owes Jamison for retreiving the Hand. Petofi senses the connection between David Collins of 1969 and Quentin. Memorable quotes : Count Petofi: (to Tim) There aren't enough bullets in your gun for me. A man who's lived for a hundred and fifty years isn't easy to kill. ---- : Petofi: Put out the lights, Aristede. : Aristede: Why? : Petofi: Because darkness must call to darkness. ---- : Tim (to Quentin, regarding Jamison): I just want to speak to that young whippersnapper. ---- : Tim (holding a gun on Aristede): I shall the hand if I have to turn this place inside out. : Petofi (entering): I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that, Mr. Shaw. It would make a dreadful mess....And this place isn't exactly a palace, but it is quite pleasant, I think. I've grown rather fond of it, and I'd hate to see it torn apart by your eager and misguided treasure hunt. ---- : Aristede: He Tim just tried to kill me, and you let him walk out of here. : Petofi: Really, Aristede, you're being childish. Haven't you realized the thrill in danger, the excitement of a gun in your ribs, the knowledge that you're only a few seconds from extinction? My dear Aristede, I envy you the pleasure of almost dying. Dramatis personae *Thayer David as Andreas Petofi *Don Briscoe as Tim Shaw *David Selby as Quentin Collins * Denise Nickerson as Nora Collins * David Henesy as Jamison Collins * Michael Stroka as Aristede Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * One of the cameras used to record this episode is affected by diagonal lines. * First aired on Monday, August 11, 1969, the day after the infamous in Southern California. Many stations were understandably focused on the events of the past weekend. * There are no credits or cast list for this episode. Story * Count Petofi has lived for 150 years. * While possessed with the spirit of David Collins, Jamison makes reference to "Roger"; however, David never called his father by his first name. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: Barnabas can help me. * TIMELINE: Jamison has been acting strangely for the past few days, (Count Petofi first took possession of Jamison in 801). Category:Dark Shadows episodes Bloopers and continuity errors * In the previous episode, Barnabas' coffin was in the west wing of Collinwood; now it is at the Old Mill. How did it get there? the teaser, Count Petofi and Aristede explicitly discuss how they brought the coffin from the west wing of Collinwood to the Old Mill and how that will be a better location for it for their purposes. * The episode is set in 1897 but Nora has a Raggedy Ann doll, which wasn't created until 1915. * Don Briscoe has to pause to look at the teleprompter while his character confronts Aristede. * When Quentin thinks that Barnabas may help him with Jamison, he stands and says an incantation to try to summon Barnabas. This has never been a way for Barnabas to be summoned (except perhaps by his vampiric victims, which Quentin is not), and there seems to be no reason for Quentin to think so. * In the final scene, Count Petofi says that Quentin told him that Jamison is possessed by David Collins from 1969. No one has ever mentioned 1969 to Quentin before, and Quentin has no reaction to Petofi's statement. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 816 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 816 - MidsummerCategory:Dark Shadows episodes